


These Streets Are Yours (You Can Keep Them)

by Quackyeon



Series: The Kpop 100 [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kingdom!AU, a little bit fluffy, thief!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana just wants to show Tzuyu something amazing she found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Streets Are Yours (You Can Keep Them)

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for [The Kpop 100](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/) for prompt #2 - The City

This was her city. Well at least that was what she told herself. The city might belong to the tyrants but it was she who knew the city better than even his guards. She wasn't someone important, she was neither of high status or of good education but what she lacked she made up for with pure tenacity. She'd spent the past few years avoiding the guards at all costs - she'd been known to steal from the palace to make life better for those on the fringes. She stopped outside the girl she loved's house. "Sana!" The girl was excited but was still whispering. "You know this is risky." She said pressing a gentle kiss to Sana's lips. 

"Tzuyu, you knew I'd come back for you." Sana said softly, slipping past the other and into the house. It wasn't safe to be out on the streets and not be moving. "I couldn't be apart from you any longer. And also I wanted to show you something." She eyed the other quickly. "Get into what you wear when you come with me and Nayeon when we go to get things." She never referred to what they did as stealing, in a way it wasn't - they were usually taking food that had been taken from them. 

Sana took Tzuyu by the hand and led her out of the house, taking her down through the alley's, careful to avoid the ones that were patrolled most frequently. The city was amazing on the ground level, the scent of street food was consuming - and if she hadn't been trying to take her girlfriend somewhere she would have stopped and tried to make a deal for some ddeokbokki. She loved being here - it was one of the poorer areas but Sana thought it was the most vibrant. She'd not grown up here, but this was the place that she wanted to call home, the place that she would always think of as home until she died. 

She started leading Tzuyu up through some of the busier areas, the merchants were selling their wares around them - and she was choosing not to look because she always found herself drawn to things - in a past life she swore she must've been a magpie. This area was easy to blend into and they didn't need to walk quite as briskly. They still didn't talk - it wasn't safe to talk within the city walls, there were ears everywhere and neighbours would think nothing of reporting you to the guards as it guaranteed them extra rations. 

The city was hostile, the people were hostile - not because they wanted to be, but because they felt like they had no choice. Sana felt lucky that the city hadn't changed her, she didn't want to become like the people who would report people for not agreeing fast enough to a favourable statement about the ruler. Sana hated that, but she loved the city at the same time. She loved the endless mazes she could explore and the fact that she was able to help someone. 

She led Tzuyu to the abandoned library and smiled, taking her through the building and up onto the roof. She moved to sit down on the edge, her feet dangling over the edge. "Is this legal?" Tzuyu said quietly. 

"It's sunset, we have at least an hour before the guards come to this district and I wanted you to see how beautiful the sunset is when you can see the whole city." Sana smiled, offering a hand to the girl and holding it tightly as they sat watching the sun go down. "I'm going to miss this place." Sana said before looking at Tzuyu, "And I'm going to miss you." She pressed the gentlest of kisses to the other's cheek. "But this city isn't safe and if I don't get out now I fear the city is going to swallow me whole." 

"I know." Tzuyu said quietly. "I just... I thought we'd have longer. But things are getting worse here. The city is toxic, and the people are poison. But this is my home so I could never leave - and my father needs me." 

"I know." Sana said softly, "I'll write, maybe there are other cities, better cities." But despite how Sana felt about this place. It would always be the place she felt at home and the place she went in her dreams. The city was in her mind as much as it was in the physical world, and she would never escape it.


End file.
